


Three Words, Eight Letters, And You’re Mine

by Lola_moon291



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_moon291/pseuds/Lola_moon291
Summary: Jerome knows Bruce, Bruce knows too.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Three Words, Eight Letters, And You’re Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches it’s me again, I think you guys deserve something with a little bit of heart so I wrote this.

“I hate you.”

“You love me brucie, I can see it when you look at me, you love me”

“I hate you.” His voice was less stable now, he bit back the tears in his eyes 

“Doll, come on you’re not fooling anyone”

“Please don’t, don’t say that”

“Why not? You said it yourself bruce you wanna save me, so tell me the truth bruce, tell me why, you’d want so badly to save a criminal, a madman?” His tone was mocking but Jerome never lied, only twisted the truth into something painful and unrecognizable, like the mirrors at a fun house, or shoved it in your face when he knew you weren’t ready for it just to see how’d you’d react. Bruce didn’t know how they ended up here, he was falling apart spluttering as his mind tried to rationalize his fatal attraction to Jerome, but it was more than that now, and Jerome knew just like he always did, Bruce contemplates what gave him away but he knows it doesn’t matter, he wonders what will happen if he tells Jerome just how far he’s fallen, the things he would do just to ensure he was safe. He didn’t know exactly what that looked like for Jerome, if it was even possible for him to contain the madness but even if it was Bruce fell for him sanity fractured. A part of him always knew he would when they started this but Bruce would never admit that not even to himself. 

“I’m never going to stop trying to save you.” Jerome pulled him into his arms, gloved hands stroking ink black curls gently. Bruce leaned into the touch as he tried to stop tears from rolling down his face. 

“I know brucie, I know” that was it , Bruce wracked sobs into the arms of the only person in Gotham he had ever truly been honest with.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all I know it’s short but I hope you liked it. Till next time dolls!


End file.
